(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silica-mixed rubber composition having improved fracture characteristic and wear resistance.
(2) Related Art Statement
Heretofore, in order to obtain high fracture strength in rubber compositions mixed with silica, it is a conventional practice to improve reinforcement of silica by chemically bonding silica to an elastomer through adding a great amount of a silane-coupling agent while the silica and the elastomer are being kneaded together.
However, such a conventional method has shortcomings in that a great amount of an expensive coupling agent must be mixed to obtain sufficient reinforcement and that the greatest possible care must be paid to the silane-coupling agent because its commercial products are unstable in air.